


Break-up????

by PhoenixGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Sam Winchester, Arguing, Confused Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, almost break up, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGeek/pseuds/PhoenixGeek
Summary: Dean's home from a long hunting trip and see's Cas and Sam who looked like they had an argument. What will be Dean's reaction after he finds out the reason behind the argument between his brother and his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Break-up????

  
Dean came back to the bunker after finishing up a case. It was a long trip back home. He was exhausted and tired. All he wanted to do was hug his angel, cuddle and sleep. He entered the bunker meeting a tense atmosphere. 

He saw Sam and Cas standing in front of each other as if they had fought for a good one hour. Dean was confused. What was the reason his brother got angry and that too on Cas? He was scared. 

Dean slowly approached the duo. 

"Hey, guys? Umm, what's going on?" Dean asked looking at both of them who looked exhausted. 

"Ask him!!" Sam said angrily pointing at Castiel. Castiel looked down. 

"It all happened so suddenly, I didn't have time to react, and I....." Castiel didn't know how to say to Dean that he had met someone else.

"Get to the point Cas," Dean said, dreading the answer he would get. Did Cas cheat on him? Is that why Sam was angry at him? Dean hoped he wouldn't leave him. He's all Dean ever wanted in his life. His heart started beating fast when Castiel looked to Sam, a kind of pleading in his eyes. But Sam shook his head. Castiel sighed and turned to Dean. 

"I asked Sam how it would alcohol taste and since there was nothing in the bunker we went out to the bar nearby." Castiel took a deep breath. Dean knew where this was going but braced himself for it. Dean gulped before he nodded at Castiel. "Well, I did not like it and we exited the bar. Then....um I saw him. He was so cute, adorable, and was fun to talk to, I just couldn't stop talking to him. Sam got furious and told me to ask you first but I might have brought him home." Castiel ended. Dean's heart clenched. Castiel didn't love him anymore. He wouldn't get those hugs nor the cuddles. He liked someone outside the bar and brought him home? Wait, here?

"So....you uh... brought h-him here?" Dean asked clearing his throat, a lump forming. What was so special about this guy that Castiel was leaving him? Dean wanted to see for himself who this guy was before letting go of his angel. 

"Yes. He's upstairs. In our room. Do you want to meet him?" Castiel answered. Dean's eyes narrowed. Castiel brought him to their room? How dare he? He sure as hell wanted to meet the guy. Dean nodded. He looked at Sam whose expression had been gone soft and looked like he was gonna burst out laughing. Dean was confused. His lover was leaving him for another guy. 

Dean slowly followed Castiel to their room, his heart speeding up as he took each step. They finally reached the room and Castiel took a deep breath. 

Castiel opened the door. Dean didn't want to go inside but still, he forcefully moved his legs and entered the room. He saw on the bed, Castiel was sitting with a.....puppy in his hands. Wait, what??? 

"He is a puppy!?!???" Dean yelled and heard Sam laughing. It echoed throughout the bunker. Castiel turned to Dean. 

"Lower your volume. He's sleeping." Castiel said as he pets the puppy. 

"Fuck the puppy," Dean said as he grabbed Cas and turned him towards him. Castiel put the puppy on the pillow who was still sleeping carefully even though Dean had pulled him roughly. 

"Why the heck didn't you tell me it was a godamn dog???" Dean whisper-yelled at Cas. 

"Sam told me not to. He told me to first ask you if it was okay to keep him with us and then tell you that it was a puppy." Castiel answered confused. 

_'Sam's so gonna die!!'_ Dean yelled in his head. But first, he wanted to sort things out with his boyfriend, soon to be husband. 

"I thought you... I thought it was human. I was so scared you son of a bitch." Dean yelled and hugged Castiel. Castiel chuckled a little and hugged Dean back. 

"Now I understand. _'Sam is going to pay for making Dean think like I would leave him'_ But Dean, I will never leave you, even after you die. I will always be by your side, watching over you. I love you." Castiel said as he placed a kiss on Dean's neck. 

"I would very much want that. Don't leave me ever. I love you too." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear. Castiel helped Dean freshen up as he was stinking due to the hunt, and they both cuddled as sleep overtook them. With a puppy in a basket on the side of their bed, who also slept very well. Sam had a nice entertainment but it was short lived. 

Castiel and Dean woke up in each other's arms and the puppy was running around in their room. It was beautiful. 

"Please tell me, this isn't gonna be every morning?" Dean groaned as the little puppy barked in its cute little voice which wasn't so scary.Castiel laughed. Then they heard Sam scream and they rushed outside. 

Dean started laughing as he saw Sam. His hair had turned pink. He had no clue how but it was damn funny. 

"Don't worry, it will wear off in....I'm sorry I don't know." Castiel said as he sat beside Dean. Dean looked to Cas surprised. 

"You did this?" Dean aksed smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's what he gets for making you think like I would leave you." Castiel as he pecked Dean on his lips. "I love you my angel." Dean whispered against his lips. "I love you too my one and only human." Castiel kissed Dean again and laughed for a while one hour before they had to get back to work as Sam had found a new case. Sam wore a beanie, hiding his pink hair for the rest of the month until he apologized and Castiel turned it back to its original colour. 

**Sam's note to self :** Don't ness with your brother's boyfriend especially when he is an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 😂  
> If you liked it, kudos and comments are much appreciated. 🖤
> 
> My Tumblr : @castielmyheaven


End file.
